


Welcome to Gotham the Weather

by Dema



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mixtape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 21:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dema/pseuds/Dema
Summary: This is your Weather!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HellsBellsSinClub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Gotham](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876910) by [HellsBellsSinClub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsBellsSinClub/pseuds/HellsBellsSinClub). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ... Is... The Weather!!!

A Pink Glowing Mist Cloud floats in the air above your head. 

A Neon sign lights up, it reads.....

 

The link to the Weather, enter at your own risk.

 

https://www.dropbox.com/sh/ooh2vzed35rv8vr/AABHjrijGIE-TJ15LYngqnmua?dl=0

 

You feel a compulsion to go to the link sight.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has one song that has an E rating. You have been warned!
> 
> And yes I will at some time go back and spruce this up a bit.

https://www.dropbox.com/sh/z0joa3lflm5sbly/AADWpQS2oVsvWElbEr58AHZ0a?dl=0

**Author's Note:**

> The file auto sorted them so the songs are not in the order I made the list.


End file.
